FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI My sweet prince
by MARYXULA
Summary: Some are born with the privilege of magic while others have to prove themselves worthy of it. Kefka Palazzo knew it better than many before It started losing its meaning... Like the rest of things in his life.


**FFVI Characters are an exclusive creation of Square-Enix (Squaresoft)**

 **FanFic FFVI - My sweet prince**

 ** **X****

A vaguely familiar voice raised up severe above the noise caused by batons colliding against his bare torso repeatedly, with each stroke a contained groan escaped while his whole body trembled sore in the ground. The word used was not one before heard but was having an effect on appeasing the soldiers. Confused, his brow furrowed as his eyes half opened, his shrunken body still lying on the ground.

More strange words were sprouted and the tall figures of the soldiers moved away his position, disappearing like shadows under the sunlight almost blinding his already limited vision.

He could not remember the identity of his savior until the man did not kneel to examine his beaten body, worryingly thin with ribs marked under the pale skin, surely soon showing a different tone in each beaten zone. Bitting his pinkish lips, any moaning was silenced, convincing himself the pain would go once the redhaired man stopped pressing with his fingertips his skin. For some reason this man seemed to worry too much about his state.

Before being taken by the armpits to facilitate lifting his body those same fingers removed some of the long tufts that fell by his wrinkled forehead like golden fine waves but the most but the most disconcerting was his smile.

His seemingly weak arms held the thick tome refusing to drop it. The adult of course couldn´t imagine his value but for him was more than a mere book given to him in a previous and causal encounter, this man already possessed many books in his bag made of resistant leather…

 ** **IX****

It had been four years or so, all the adults around him had done much effort to provide him with the best clothes, toiletries and teaching materials. Anything a well-cared child needed under Del Norte Marquez´s instructions, the same man who had separated him from a life of misery with an idea solidifying in his mind from the first encounter but without departing from the one imposed by the man above him. The man who wanted to know him and whom he had to win in some way. No one said it but he already had that feeling.

"Kefka Palazzo." The name was pronounced carefully, emphasizing each letter as palid colored eyes penetrated him, raising his head. His brow furrowed.

Because of the impact of hearing what will be his complete name than due to the air of authority that the old man showed, his throat dried up and all learned words were erased from his head. Still observed, noticing the cold chill of an unmentionable fear he nodded.

"Dr. Cid insisted that you be taken under my wing… " Kefka lisened in silence when the man continued talking. Some words easier to understand than others, thanks the gods, his wit helped him to figure out the rest. "We could say he was quite impressed with you however all I´m seeing is more of the same… " Said that, one of his gloved hands was softly waved in a dismissing way.

"More of the same?" Kefka repited, his thin eyebrows arched. His accent needing to be polished but understandable.

Opening his icy eyes again, the glass with golden ornaments half full of wine was moved away his lips, the individual not very used to be questioned emitted a small noise of annoyance and replied.

"Of course, or did you think you were the only one?"

His head full of blond curls shook, It would have been silly on his part. Feeling at such young age the first taste of defeat, little hands curling to form little fists, after bowing his head an instant, he directed his steps to the door with golden details carved, saving both of them the more unnecessary interactions .His strides resounding in the tiling floor.

The adults around him had given him evertything and he had failed. What would happen from that moment with all those products? Things surely used in a previous and discarded child like him. What would happen from that moment with him? When everybody who had taken care of him knew it. In his head the thought of Del Norte Marquez bringing him back the orphanage was almost sickening, his stomach shrinking, so much that it hurt, It evoked unpleasant memories too.

The last name had sounded so distinguished, also pretentious for a nobody like him.

 ** **VIII****

The goal of the day was clear, looking up to the place where the flat structure seemed to end imitating a wall. Because of his thin limbs it was twice as difficult to climb as for the rest of his companions. That delayed his good pace along the obstacle course.

Lacking talc to use and cover his hands, Kefka deep breathed with eyes going down to his hands closing in a slow bending of elongated fingers and walked to approach himself to the wall.

The rope next to hard surface tensed between his hands, the the material strong enough to make his pale hands sore as he grabbed the item tightly. Closing his own eyes and placing his feet against it, Kefka managed to take advantage of the wall a few centimeters his body moving his legs like wanting to kick it. He knew he only had to repeat the movement and combine it with the grip of another higher rope fragment. Gasping, he closed his eyes again and tried it shifting his feet as he took a new impulse. It worked but more up he was, more fatigue seemed to accumulate.

Kefka did it every morning, long before the lessons took place in the quad. A small notebook was filled with the results of his dialy effort, putting his hopes to achieve better marks the next semester.

Every year there was like a pain in the butt but If he had succeeded in passing the previous courses in the Military academy, that year could not be less.

 ** **VII****

His insufficient height did not vary but his weight had begun to improve nearing the healthy.

"Look at you, Kefka, you have improved a lot these years since my last evaluation." Cid´s voice reiterated in increasing astonishment. The doctor was the only one to make his cheeks gain some color and a smile formed slowly in his mouth. "I´m so proud." Those words were dedicated with sincerity, looking into the greenish eyes of the experienced scientifist there was no doubt but they were not enough to silence the voices in his head. His firm hands holding his face to lift it whenever his head fell because of the weight of those voices.

Reaching a musculature similar to that of his companions would never be possible but touching his arms, something began to be noticed when tensing them in the concise zones.

"Can I wear the rest of my uniform already?" Kefka´s voice came out impatiently, sighing. The sensitive skin discovered of the young soldier unable to withstand the low temperature any longer.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." The redhaired man permitted, moving away from the young man to sit on a metal stool and see the notes taken on a close table of white color and thin legs of

 **VI**

It felt like If it had been more than half a life when in reality it had only been about five years of basic military preparation and his childhood had been behind. Standing without leaving his place in the long line of soldiers that corresponded to him little was noticeable of the grimy and unlucky boy found and brought to Imperial lands. It was fascinating to contemplate what rejection had produced in him, perhaps Gestahl pondered stroking his long beard it was time to meet the young man again walking through the space between the rows.

Having buried the possibility of a second chance with the passage of time, rather than rejoicing what could be observed on his face was uncertainty as Kefka followed the soldier of several ranks above his, malicious but soft as whispers voices accompanying him at every step. Stopping in front of an unforgettable door of big size ornamented by exquisite gold added silence came back, surprise mingling with refusal to believe his own thoughts. Before being left alone, the other soldier gave him a few words of encouragement, patting him on the shoulder.

The icy blue eyes of the Emperor were fixed to the front, silent expectation illuminated them with subtlety despite his intense gaze, almost threatening.

"Kefka Palazzo." His deep voice managed to overshadow the sound of boots against each tile when the young man approached, clenching his fists without looking away. "Or should I refer to you as Soldier Palazzo?" A controlled laugh followed the comment indicating the willingness of the ruler.

"Call me as you wish, Majesty." Kefka stated standing in front of him, Its diction was smooth and flawless equaling his manners with the security obtained thanks the militar formation.

"Very well, that's what I'll do then." Gestahl said, closing his eyes and nodding with grace his head. "Do you know why are you before my presence again, Soldier Palazzo?" He said not wanting to prevaricate, his time being as valuable as his Empire. Gloved hands intertwining.

Kefka inspired before speaking, he must be careful with the use of his words.

"His Majesty decided to give me a second chance."

In addition, Kefka ducked his head and placed one hand to his chest. Gesture that caught the attention of the old man sitting on the throne who emitting a subtle sound of entertainment more than satisfaction got up and walked toward the blond soldier.

"Of course, we could say I have begun to see something of greatness in you too... " The ruler spoke provoking causing chills in the other with a mere lifting of his face cupping it between his fingers. "Yet It isn´t enough, Soldier Palazzo, keep it up and I assure you, you will have my whole favor."

Not allowing the last words to nullify his ability to respond, nodding the other said.

"Yes, Majesty."

Smirking, the Emperor moved away enjoying the despair that the young man emanated, now being clear It was the emotion that definitely fueled his spirit and used with cunning would bring even greater benefit... Because desperation sent men to do anything to obtain what made it bloom like aprobation.

"Splendid, we have finished this small meeting so, I do not wish to interrupt your duties." Gestahl exclaimed returning to his privileged seat in the vast room. One hand waving indicating he could leave.

Kefka nodded and after a bow, his feet were directed towards the door. Walking through the long corridors to the chambers no word came out of his mouth, unsure of being living a dream or reality. Even diminished, some of the previous denial remained hindering the tasting of what could be counted as a half victory.

 **V**

So used to work alone, It felt strange do it with other people at first, each with a specific ability like the ones Kefka was beginning to discover. So surprising it was for the soldier of superior rank leading the mission that in the following one the man proposed him to repeat the witticism giving again good result. In addition because of his physical condition it was clear that any soldier could emulate it. And yet over time these people made him feel what he had never felt as a child or teenager, truly member of something without having to compete.

Perhaps, as the voices in his head insisted, he would never have a true or lasting friendship with any of these soldiers, but he noticed that every time they assembled by the fire, they were all equal. The enemy was outside, not inside the group, that concept became almost sacred. Feeling rallied around, it was not hard to share fears or regrets.

Indeed, It was too good to last. Closing his blue eyes and grabbing between his pale fingers tightly the golden recognition for two years of missions plus his own survival carried out with that group there was no choice but to say goodbye to that good time and move on lying on one of the narrow beds of the infirmary. His heart still shruken with the memory resisting to fade. From that moment on, he promised himself to work alone understanding that was the price to pay for his distraction.

 **IV**

With some help his body was accommodated to the stretcher which upper area was raised thanks to the turning of an iron handle, head resting on the thick material covering the iron structure of the object. His body shivering under the insufficient garment placed on having left behind the ones that made up his uniform in his assigned room finding little comfort in the material under his back. Closing his eyes of clear hue and breathing deeply was the only thing Kefka thought to soften his growing anxiety. The place, the cold and Cid's helpers all of them around making sure everything was ready made him more tense than usual as if a mere injection needed all that preparation. Judging by some disturbing sounds with machines like in an operation.

Believing to hear the well-known voice of Cid, his eyes opened. his breathing still uneasy while the assistants started to wrinkle the short sleeves of his garment and palpate the skin in different areas of his arms stretched. A faint smile crossed his face when the leader of the scientific team addressed to him.

"Oh nice to see you again Kefka." Returning to lower the head, Cid checked the collected information from previous infusions was correct. "You have not suffered any strange effects since you leave the Magitek facility last time, have you?"

Kefka shook his head, not wanting to give too much importance to the sensation of cold accompanying during the way and arrival of the room.

"Very good!" Exclaimed the redhaired doctor. "Then we will proceed with the corresponding dose." The man dressed in a striking yellow suit indicated his assistants, every one of them nodding and placed the metal tablet with some papers attached on one small table next the instruments to use.

Removing some thin strands falling on his wrinkled forehead, Cid tried to keep his favorite subject amused, for some reason feeling fear during the process facilitated instability in both magitek and subject.

"You didn´t tell me what the Emperor's letter said." Focusing in Cid´s face, half covered, Kefka looked at him confused. "You were so happy telling me it, don´t you remember?" Cid continued to speak, even sounding cheerful. his gloved hands working with the needle ready to penetrate the tender flesh of the other´s exposed arm though. "Let´s see If this helps you remember. You told me you find it when you returned to your chamber... "

Blue eyes shone a moment as evoking that vague memory before feeling an unexpected puncture, his body tensing again observed with attention by the experienced scientist at his side. With soft sounds, taking one of his hands tightly closed Cid tried to calm him down like a father would do with his little son as the other scientists connected a thin, elongated tube with one machine so a warm liquid could pass through it.

"His Majesty wanted to make a gift to me having reached my greatness..." His voice was almost a whisper and his eyes closed slowly.

 **III**

Some time happened until the second subject with good results, Celes was introduced and placed under the wing of the first one showing visible signs of magic making the days of solitary training in the domain of it less boring.

Focusing his attention on the sound of metallic gates opening up the moment the flat figures disappeared from his field of vision his eyes intercepted in the distance something forced him to stay alert in the size or color of the blot. Gasping because of the series of exercises performed plus the use of magic they had required, maintained his position almost adopting a defensive pose without losing visual contact of the intruder waiting for some possible action coming from it. His muscles relaxed as he began to distinguish the small girl´s atributes coming in.

"You are not a tad young to be here? Hm?" His voice echoed in the spacious room looking like a covered patio. Sighing It was added his name. "My name is Kefka by the way."

The other simply shrugged, in her round face was noticeable her ignorance of their situation but judging the pale tone of her blond hair and the garment she wore It was not hard guess the same thing united them.

"Would you like to see something interesting?" His lips parted to suggest, one fine eyebrow raising before clasping his hands together ready to create a weak but warm oval with insignificant flames sprouting from his fingertips. Everyone's favorite trick. She nodded showing a little smile. "Come a little closer, dear."

Something she was not able to create by herself and surprised her enormously, all herself was a living representation of ice in opposition. Other infusions had been of little use in her case.

 **II**

Lined up, the young soldiers waited as they had been told. This was not the first group to be presented to him what was beginning to be entertaining instead of annoying. They knew what he was capable of, without needing words, using a snap of his fingers followed by a movement of his closed hand If one of them dared to open his mouth without being asked first or was not fast enough to fulfill any suggestions. If the rumors swarming were true, Kefka Palazzo was not only in a high rank but also held a high position within the Emperor's court, any disrespect would be like disrespecting the Emperor himself. Looking at each other, they all wished each other good luck.

Leo found himself surprised by the soft voice and cared vectorian accent showing a rigorous education from childhood despite the disgust that persisted.

Taking Celes´s guidance was enough, a duty that made him feel satisfied as the young magic-user progressed in her magical training but dealing with soldiers who already surpassed excellence did not make sense however, Gestahl demanded it seeing his good work with Celes.

"Be so kind as to take off your helmets." Ignoring the efforts of some soldiers to contain a laugh threatening to spoil everything It was his first demand. "I like to see what I'm going to work with."

Walking in front of them with one finger placed against his thin lips, eyes of pale hue studied their faces until finding Leo´s. His skin being what most caught his eye.

"Your name, soldier." Kefka wanted to know immediatly, stopping and pointing at him with the same finger before resting on his own closed lips.

"Leo Cristophe, Lord Commandant." Leo replied with neutral voice just as he got used to do. One blond eyebrow lifted, no one referred to him with such respect yet unless Gestahl was also in the room. The other figures of authority didn´t see him as equal but as a walking spectacle making everything harder.

"And your origin." His curiosity increasing eager to confirm a small suspicion.

"Vectorian, Lord Commandant."

Kefka was not enterely convinced of it but there were a few more soldier to evaluate although the mage could continue with the small talk afterwards in private. Being professional requires a lot of sacrifice by offering opportunities to all soldiers grouped there. Gently tapping the chest covered by a piece of brown armor emitting red reflexes of the last young man, the infamous man communicated the end of the evaluation.

"go back to your duties. I'll let you know my decision later."

"But… " One of them made the mistake of replicating.

Unforgettable was the other´s reaction about to leave the training yards, fortunately for Leo the desafiant soldier was not closer his position in the row. Wrapped in furious flames a white hand closing threw without any problem a small but burning sphere against the soldier's face. Ironically one of those trying not to laugh If Leo remembered well. Kefka knew perfectly well that using his magic against others who were not the enemy was reprehensible but felt so liberating…

 **I**

She wouldn´t be perfect like Celes but at least she was starting to be useful.

The object of thin metal painted of gold surrounding her head was too precious for such ungrateful creature she was, no matter how many curls of her long hair tried to hide it on her pale forehead. It became the most brilliant solution because that way she would not waste any more of their time. Whenever her empty eyes collided with his unemotional blue irises an ephemeral spark of satisfaction lit between so much coldness.

Creepy, it felt even more amusing than teaching how to snatch a life after a long torture session because devoided of her spirit all that was left was a vessel for a power to manipulate at his whim wordlessly.

Only because over the years had not got anything valuable out of her that was not tied to her magic. The rest of her was so disappointing in so many ways that ignoring the group of voices finished being impossible, every one different representing an unique personality, no mere thoughts caused by anxiety like before the infusions, many times able to argue between them and leaving him with strong headaches. Besides she didn´t improve like Celes had done achieving a high recognition among the other infused soldiers, unforgivable!

So making of Terra Branford a weapon instead of the person using it like the ones created in the Magitek facility seemed fitting. Under promises of taking good care of her The Emperor neither complained much seeing the benefits.

 **MARYXULA**

 **It was meant to be a Little gift for another good friend of mine X3**

 **For this I wanted to explore different ideas or theories apart of the ones I have developed, It came out full of implications but nothing clear or stated so at least I hope this entertain you and make you think n_nU (With Beautiful Chemistry I´m doing something similar)**

 **Every part corresponds to a concise moment in Kefka´s life like I did with the one I wrote with Ardyn n_n**


End file.
